Numerous incinerators have been developed to dispose of trash or unusable organic materials. In some instances precautions have been taken to limit the discharge of sparks and hot cinders from such incinerators. One example of such an apparatus is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,432. In regions of the world where the forests remain one of our great natural resources, there exists a need for an efficient drying apparatus for green lumber and poles which have been harvested. The harvesting of such wood products, furthermore, leaves substantial quantities of limbs, roots, and splinters which must be removed. Routinely such remnants are burned, yet such a practice is hazardous to the remaining forest. These dual factors, the need for a drying apparatus and the disposal of remnants, have somewhat hindered the advancement of harvesting a large portion of the world's forests.